


Display of Strength

by Ka_th_leen



Series: Prompt Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Strength Kink, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_th_leen/pseuds/Ka_th_leen
Summary: Sirius is late coming home from work resulting in consequences.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Display of Strength

"I want you to be naked for me when I get home. Touch yourself but you can't come until you're in me. I'm on my way. - S x" 

****************

Sirius threw his head back and groaned as he sank back down onto Remus's cock, beads of sweat dripped down his throat and pooled in his collarbones. He continued his languid rise and fall, watching his husband's chest heave with the effort of holding his hips still.

He didn't know how long they had been going for. Only that he stumbled out of the floo and nearly tripped on Remus who was on his back in front of the fireplace, working his cock in and out of his slick, tight fist. 

_ Unfortunately _ , after Sirius had owled to say he was on his way home, James stormed into his office and demanded help with a case they were working on. That was two hours ago. Two hours since he told Remus he wasn't allowed to come until Sirius was on top of him. 

" _ Merlin _ Pads faster-" Remus choked and grit his teeth as Sirius settled on his hips and clenched around the base of his dick. He met Sirius's defiant smirk with a warning glare and sat up suddenly. Remus gripped Sirius's ass and flipped them over, plunging in deep and dragging back and forth over his husband's prostate. 

Sirius threw his head back, exposing the tender flesh of his throat for his husband to bite. 

"I don't think you realise just how little effort it takes me to hold you down my love." Remus punctuated his statement by shoving Sirius's hands above his head and pressing them into the carpet. He pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed back in, watching Sirius's eyes roll back into his head at the display of strength. 

Remus bit and sucked up his husband's throat to his ear, revelling in the twitch of his hips as he tried to rub his aching erection on Remus's abs. 

"Oh no sweetheart, you made me wait two hours… now you're going to wait three."


End file.
